


Elephants

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Nightmares, Underage - Freeform, graphic rape scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony met Clint the first time when he was in college and Clint still with the circus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephants

It was one of these nights. He hated these nights, he had to admit but there wasn't anything he could do. He had them regularly and lately they came more often. He lay awake in his bed, stared at the ceiling but sleep didn't want to come, refused him as if he had the plague and probably it was true. He was a monster, one of the worst kind and everything had to do with the younger man, lying beside him or more precisely, draped over him. Clint was sound asleep, his head on his, Tony's, chest and his arm wrapped around his torso. And when he looked in his face he saw a tiny, content smile around his lips, even in his sleep. 

It took them two years till Clint finally slept the first time in the same room, the same bed with him and he knew, it was his own fault. Tony swallowed and felt the dread in his stomach again.

He knew that Clint had nightmares almost every night and Tony held him, stroked his back, whispered in his ear that he loved him, that he was there for him and would always be. But in nights like these, when he closed his eyes he saw the boy with his curious eyes and the prettiest smile he had ever seen. And he heard the screams of pain and fear he and his _friends_ had ripped out of him. 

Clint moved beside him, snuggled closer and put his hand over Tony's heart and he had to swallow again. All the pain, the fear, the shame and humiliation the younger man had to go through, years ago, just because he, Tony, wanted to be accepted buy some guys he considered friends at the time made him nauseous, still, after all the time. 

He closed his eyes and put his hand on Clint's head, stroked it gently but he couldn't stop the train of thoughts and once again he was back, twenty years ago.

 

_He giggled violently, almost tripping over and Tommy actually fell down from his armchair._

_“The circus? Seriously?” Lewis snorted his beer through his nose while laughing and Pete just shrugged._

_“Yeah, the circus is in the town. I wanna see elephants,” he slurred and Tony couldn't hold back a giggle once again._

_“Elephants,” he repeated and right now it was the most funny word he ever heard. “Elephants.”_

_“Yeah, elephants,” Pete slapped his back when he couldn't breathe anymore._

_Tommy lay on the floor, stared up at them and laughed till tears ran over his face. “Elephants,” he said, too, and both, he and Tony started to laugh once more._

_“Okay, let's go to the circus,” Lewis nodded and poured beer in Tommy's open mouth and the other boy spluttered, still laughing._

_Tony, the youngest of them and technically not old enough to be allowed to drink, rose and nearly fell on his face._

_“Come on, Eddie,” Pete encouraged him. When he enrolled at the university, he went with his second name because he didn't want to be connected to Howard Stark. Everyone knew Tony Stark, but Edward Stark was a nobody._

_“Okay, circus,” he rose, swayed, held himself upright on the backrest of the couch._

_Somehow they managed to leave the frat house and stumble to where the taxis waited outside of the campus. And half an hour later they stood in front of the huge, brightly colored big top and Tony was a little more sober. Pete bought the tickets from a grumpy looking guy and then he let them in._

_“So, elephants,” Pete said an looked around. Behind a cordon they saw the animals holding area but when they more or less stumbled over there and wanted to climb over it they got stopped by a cute, blond boy, who just came around a corner, smiling and talking to a little boy. He wore sweatpants and a ridiculous purple tank top and was maybe a few years younger than them. Tony's heart stopped a beat. The guy's smile was probably the prettiest smile he'd ever seen, open, warm and full of mischief._

_“Whattaya think you're doing?” he asked when he realized that they tried to get in and folded his arms in front of his chest. The little child ran away when he saw the four of them._

_“Wanne see the elephants,” Lewis said and Tony an Tommy started to giggle again._

_“Watch the show, they're in it,” the boy said. He looked over his shoulder and whistled and a few seconds later two more guys, both in their forties, came over to him._

_“What's wrong?” one of them asked with a thick, french accent._

_“They want to see elephants,” the boy said and the other man raised a brow. Tommy and Tony giggled once more._

_“Watch the show,” the man said and the boy just shrugged._

_“Relax,” Tommy slurred and swayed back, a broad grin on his face and the four of them went over to the big top to get to their seats. The show started not long after they sat but there were no elephants and Pete got bored._

_“Where are the elephants,” he complained and this time only Tommy giggled._

_“Elephants,” he repeated and then he leaned close to Pete. “Let's get outta here, wanna see elephants.” Pete and Tommy rose and Lewis shoved Tony._

_“Come on, Eddie, elephants,” he whispered too loud and the people around them started to complain._

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Tony mumbled and rose. Together the four of them left the big top._

_“Where're we goin'?” Tony asked and Lewis pointed in a direction._

_“There, I can smell 'em,” he said and giggled. “Elephants.”_

_No one was around at the moment. Most of the carnies were busy running the show and the others were god knows where. At least, right now no one was here when they stepped over the cordon._

_“Where're the fucking elephants?” Pete muttered after a few minutes or running around between tents and trailers but there were no elephants._

_But when they went around one of the tents, they ran into the blond guy who stopped them earlier. He wore not only the ridiculous top now, no, he was completely dressed in glittery purple, had a mask, a tunic, a bow and a quiver under his arm and a towel over his shoulder._

_“Ooof!” he coughed when he and Lewis went down together. Pete started to laugh and pointed with his finger at the two of them._

_“The fuck!” the boy finally spat, when he realized, whom he collided with. “I told you, you're not allowed here,” he said while getting back to his feet._

_“Still wanna see elephants,” Lewis stated and the boy looked around._

_“They are in the show,” he said and collected his stuff from the ground, pressed it to his chest._

_“Well,” Pete sighed and grinned, his eyes roaming over the younger boy now, “then you have to entertain us.”_

_The boy looked over his shoulder again and licked his lips nervously. He was shorter than them and they were four while he was alone._

_“Watch the show,” he said and his eyes darted over the four of them. Tommy slapped Lewis chest now and grinned lecherous._

_“No, I guess I want to see something else,” he said now and then Pete's face lit up._

_“Yeah, me too,” Pete made a step in the boy's direction while Tommy moved around him. The boy looked over his shoulder again, searched for someone to help him but no one was here. Except for the four of them. Tony stood back, he had no idea what they had in mind. Maybe they wanted to beat him?_

_“Come on, leave him alone. He's just a dumb carnie and knows nothing,” he said and Pete turned to him._

_“Don't be a spoilsport, Eddie. When we get no elephants, we get some other entertainment,” he grinned now. The boy made a step back and bumped into Lewis, who stood behind him now. He nearly dropped his bow and his quiver._

_“Come on, guys, watch the show, there are the elephants,” he said but then Lewis shoved him and he stumbled and dropped the items again._

_“No, I don't want the elephants anymore,” Pete stated now and Tommy nodded beside him._

_“Yeah,” Lewis closed in and the boy was trapped between the three guys. But when he looked in Tony's direction, searching for help, Lewis saw it. “You in, Eddie?” he asked and Tony could hear the hidden threat in it._ 'You're either in and accepted or you're not in and then you will face the consequences.' _Tony was suddenly completely sober and he felt his mouth go dry._

_“Seriously?” he asked carefully and watched Pete grab the boys arm, when he tried to get out of the encirclement._

_“Let go of me,” he spat and Pete slapped the back of his head._

_“Shut up,” he hissed and the boy looked again at Tony. Lewis, who was close to his other arm, grabbed it and this time the boy dropped his stuff._

_“Over there,” Tommy nodded in a direction and apparently Lewis and Pete knew, what he had in mind. They started to drag the boy away and when he sensed, that he was about to scream, Tommy put his hand over his mouth and shut him up._

_“Take the junk, Eddie,” Pete commanded and Tony obeyed automatically. The boy struggled against their hold but it seemed as if they'd done something like this before because both, Lewis and Pete, changed their grip on the boy's arms and he couldn't move anymore._

_The tent was some sort of makeshift stable. In one corner stood a few ponies in a bay but most of it was empty right now. Apparently they had the horses in the show. Pete shoved the boy and he fell into a pile of hay but before he could rise Tommy was on him again, pressed him down with his knees on his arms and a hand over his mouth. The boy struggled and kicked with his legs, twisted his body but Tommy was linebacker in the college football team and six feet tall._

_“What... what are you doing?” Tony blurted and looked at his_ friends _horror-stricken. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry like sandpaper._

_“Having some fun,” Pete grinned and grabbed the boy's legs. He tried to scream but Tommy still had his hand over his mouth. Lewis looked around and found a lead rope and he tossed it to Tommy. He caught it and Pete helped him to turn the boy around onto his stomach and while Tommy held his arms behind his back, Pete tied his wrists together._

_“We... we can't...” Tony started but then Lewis came over to him, put his hand on Tony's shoulder and shoved him over to the other guys._

_“You're either in, or not,” he said and Tony felt the dread in his stomach while he heard the boy scream into Tommy's hand._

_“Damn bastard doesn't stop screaming,” Tommy muttered and Pete only shrugged, grabbed the hem of the top and ripped it off of the boy's body._

_“Take this,” Pete said and Tommy tied a knot in it, shoved it in the boy's mouth and tied it behind his head. When they turned him around again on his back he looked pleadingly at Tony but he couldn't stand it, he turned his head away. He knew he should get out, should call someone, maybe the cops or at least some of the carnies. And apparently Pete could read his face because he grinned evilly._

_“If you call the cops we break the bastard's neck and say it was your idea. Three testimonies against one, Eddie-boy, do the math,” Pete hissed and then he grinned and pated Tony's shoulder. “Don't worry, you'll have fun.”_

_Tony paled when he heard the muffled screams getting louder and he turned his head. Lewis had opened the boy's glittery, purple pants and Tommy pulled them down. But the boy didn't stop fighting, he kicked with his legs and this time he managed to hit Tommy hard in the face._

_“Motherfucker,” Tommy spat and backhanded the boy. His head snapped back and his nose started to bleed. Tommy pulled one of his own teeth out of his mouth, glared at it and then he punched the boy again and again. Pete spun around and stopped him._

_“Stop, idiot, it's your own fault when you get too close,” he snarled and Tommy glared at him now._

_“You'll regret that,” Tommy spat at the boy and he shared a glance with Lewis. “Hold him,”_

_“No,” Tony blurted when he saw Tommy open his pants. He was already rock hard and Tony paled. “Don't worry, you'll get your share,” Lewis grinned. He pressed his hands on the struggling boy's shoulders and Tommy spat in his hand a few times and smeared it on his cock and then, with a wink in Tony's direction, he lined up against the boy's entrance and shoved his cock in, right up to the root. The boy screamed into his gag and squeezed his eyes shut._

_“Oh, god, he's so tight. Bet he's a virgin,” Tommy moaned and he started to move his hips. Tony saw blood on Tommy's cock and the boy arched his back as far as possible but Tommy and Lewis held him. Pete had his hand on Tony's shoulder and pushed him closer._

_“This... this is...” Tony shook his head and looked at the boy. He writhed in pain and tried to get away and Tony nearly puked. It was so surreal. Just a few hours ago he was just a college boy, trying to get into the same fraternity as his father had been and now, he was in a tent behind a big top, watching an underaged carnie getting raped. “I... I can't...” he said again and Pete leaned over to him._

_“Eddie, Eddie, you know what we're going to do if you refuse, right?” he whispered and Tony paled. They can't be serious, right?_

_“You wouldn't...” he started but Pete's grin broadened._

_“He's just a dumb carnie, he's worthless. What do you think?” Tony looked in Pete's eyes and what he saw there crept him out. “You, on the other hand...”_

_He got interrupted when Tommy moaned loudly and held onto the boy's hips for a few moments. And then he pulled out. Tony saw blood and cum and the boy screamed again into the gag. Tears ran over his face._

_“Who's next?” Tommy asked and Lewis looked at Pete._

_“My turn,” he said then and he and Tommy swapped places. And Tony paled, when he saw Lewis' cock. It was huge. He grinned in Tony's direction and without further preparation he shoved in with a forceful thrust. The boy cried even more but he couldn't get away. Tony watched him horror-stricken piston in and out of the boy's body. Lewis didn't last long, he shot his load with a hoarse curse and then he stepped back._

_“Your turn, Eddie,” he grinned when he rose and Tony paled even more._

_“I... I can't... I'm not...” he started but Pete put his hand on his back again and grinned._

_“I know you can do it, Eddie,” he whispered and the other two boys grinned as well._

_“Do it, he feels incredible,” Tommy said and then he looked at Lewis and shrugged. “Or at least, he had felt incredible before Lewis had him.”_

_“Do it,” Pete hissed and Tony shook his head but when Tommy wrapped his arm around the boy's throat Tony stopped him._

_“Okay, okay, I'll do it,” he said quickly and Pete patted his shoulder._

_“Good boy, Eddie,” he said and pushed him forward. Tony made another step in the boy's direction and then he opened his eyes and looked at him, pretty eyes, tear stained and pain all over his face. He shook his head pleadingly._

_“I'm sorry,” Tony whispered when he knelt down between his legs. The boy squeezed his eyes shut again and tried to get away as far as possible but now Tommy and Lewis held him._

_“Go on,” Pete encouraged him and Tony, his eyes closed and a heavy nausea in his stomach, opened his pants and freed his hopelessly soft cock. But when the other three guys grinned at him, he started to stroke himself and he managed, to get it at least half hard. Maybe he could pretend to orgasm in a few seconds but now he had to get it in, preferably without hurting him too much. But that's easier said than done. Tony rubbed his dick again and again and when he thought he would manage it, he lined up but when he heard the pained and fearful screams, it almost flagged again. With a snap of his hips he forced his dick in and groaned at the warm and tight sensation around himself. He was wet (blood, Tony!) and slick (their cum, Tony) and tight (he tries to refuse, Tony) and Pete chuckled behind him. That was, when Tony realized, that he had groaned. Shame colored his cheeks pink and he closed his eyes and started to move. He tried to be as careful as possible but the boy was already in so much pain, it was impossible to not hurt him even more._

_'Think of something nice', Tony told himself. He wanted to get it over with as fast as humanly possible but he didn't count on his traitorous dick. It hardened and it really felt good and Tony couldn't hold back more moans. He put his hands on the boy's hips and increased his speed and only a few minutes later he felt an orgasm well up, felt it run through him and he bit his lip to not moan again, when he added his own load to Tommy's and Lewis'._

_“Good boy,” Pete patted his shoulder when Tony stumbled back and away from the boy. He didn't see Pete take his place, he just staggered over in one of the corners and puked violently. He dropped down onto his knees and held himself upright with one hand, felt the dry heaves while he had to hear the screams of agony and the moans of pure pleasure from the other side of the tent. And then, after an especially loud groan the slapping sounds of flesh on flesh stopped. Apparently Pete just orgasmed._

_“Clint?” they heard another voice – a young, female voice - out of the blue. “Where the fuck are you?”_

_“Shit!” Pete cursed and Tony spun around, stared at the three of them. They hurried to the other side, to where the ponies were and Tony followed them._

_“Oh my god!” the voice gasped and Tony heard fast steps but he didn't look back, he followed Pete, who just crawled out of the tent on the backside. “Clint...” he had no idea what happened afterwards. He had no idea how they managed to get back to the campus. The next conscious perception was his room and he hurried to the toilet to puke again. He hung on the john, emptied his stomach and cried. He had just raped a boy, he was a monster, a rapist and possibly the worst scum on earth for not getting someone to help him._

 

Tony didn't stay in the fraternity, he left only a few days later and swapped the university after the semester. Pete, Tommy and Lewis told him, if he would tell anyone what happened, he would be the next and Tony swore to himself, one day they would pay for what they'd done. 

He stopped dying his hair, he grew a beard, he got older and wiser and he became Iron man and then, many, many years later, he met a man in the streets of New York, a hard, tough man but he recognized him immediately. He still had beautiful eyes and a pretty smile but it took him half a year till he saw that smile again. He still remembered it from back then, even if he'd seen it just for the fraction of a moment. 

Clint had no idea that he was one of the guys, who raped him when he was just fifteen. He had told him, later, when they started to date, what happened to him. It wasn't Tony's idea to date, it was Clint's - he always smiled and flirted - and Tony was really reluctant at first but then... he couldn't resist. Clint was... he was perfect, nice and kind and good looking and tough and competent and brilliant and... and he loved him. How could he tell him, that it was him who put the pain and the fear in his eyes, the distrust in his existence? How could he tell him? 

But when he looked at the younger man, sleeping so peacefully draped over his chest, Tony felt like the worst scum again. And once again, Tony swore to himself, that he would never, ever hurt him again. Clint didn't know it, but the other three of his rapists, Tommy, Lewis and Pete, were in jail now, Tony took care of it. He had paid lots of private investigators to find something against them. They'd done it before and they'd done it after Clint and Tony dug it out, all of it and now they're in jail. And he, Tony, would spend the rest of his life, to make it up the man he hurt so bad, to make sure, that he would never have to face something like that ever again. A lifetime of happiness for every second of pain he had to endure.

“Can't sleep?” Clint murmured suddenly and Tony sighed.

“No,” he whispered. “Nightmares.” 

“Elephants again?” Clint asked and finally looked up at him. Tony nodded. “I don't know how you can have nightmares of elephants. They are kind and beautiful creatures and you never really met one,” he shook his head with a smile and Tony shrugged. 

“I don't know. They just happen,” he lied and Clint yawned, leaned up and kissed him. 

“You know that I have your back?” he asked and Tony nodded once again. “No elephant can harm you.” 

“I love you, Clint,” Tony whispered and Clint smiled that pretty, pretty smile. 

“I love you, too,” he said and kissed Tony once more. “And now try to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
